a strange vampire
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: Sonoda Umi quiere vengar a su fallecido padre, quien murio amanos de un vampiro... o quizas no?. una historia fuera de lo comun, un vampiro que nisiquiera el sol puede matar? y los ajos son parte de su dieta diaria? Eri es uan masoquista? Kotori es una Sado? una historia muy alocada y fuera de lo comun
1. y quien es el asesino?

**1 de cada 1.000.000 prefiere leer cosas sin sentido como mis fics, un beso para esa persona x3**

 **LL no me pertenece**

Kousaka Honoka… -aquella noche había despertado de buen ánimo, y aún más cuando Sonoda Umi, una conocida caza vampiros estaba prácticamente encima de mí, estaba de pie encima de mi mesa de centro favorita con su arma apuntándome directamente al corazón, su posición me dejaba una hermosa vista de sus muslos ya que llevaba un short corto y una playera ajustada, su mirada cargada de odio a los de mi especie me encanta- hoy tu muerto corazón será mío

Tus palabras cargadas de amor me estremecen, mi querida Umi…-lentamente me levante de mi cómodo sofá dejando a un lado mi vaso de refresco, acomode mi capa ante la vista de Umi quien solo me apuntaba con su arma- aún sigo preguntándome como es que no te he comido… -de un rápido movimiento me posicione muy cerca de ella presionando el cañón de su pistola directamente a mi frio corazón, podía olfatear un suave aroma dulce lo que me incitaba a morder ese precioso cuello- Umi…

Aléjate maldito engendro -sonreí ante su enfado, ante mi cercanía ella retrocedió topando con un librero- he venido solo para acabar contigo -de entre su ropa saco una daga con la cual comenzó a atacarme junto a sus disparos, los cuales atravesaron mi cuerpo, pero nada me hacía daño- ¡porque no mueres! -sus golpes eran erráticos y poco coordinados por lo cual solo estaba perdiendo fuerzas en vano- …maldita… no sabes cuánto te detesto

Gracias primor -sonreí sentándome en mi sofá favorito, esta vez si había acertado algunos golpes, pero nada de lo cual me preocupara realmente- podrías tomar un baño, ya sabes dónde está el baño -sonreí de manera amigable a lo que ella solo se aventó contra mi logrando clavar la daga en mi pecho- ¡AAHH!

¡Al fin morirá maldito adefesio! -podía ver en sus ojos la excitación de haber logrado un golpe certero, pero solo duro unos segundos ya que con maestría la tome por la cintura apegándola a mí- no de nuevo… maldita tramposa

Sabes que eso no me hace daño -lentamente quite la daga de mi pecho el cual solo logro manchar mi blusa blanca- he vivido por más de mil años y tú eres la única que ha logrado provocarme tanto… -su rostro esta levemente sonrojado, lamí mis labios al dirigir mi mirada a su pecho el cual estaba con varias gotas de sudor el cual lamí lentamente provocando estremecerla-

Por qué no mueres… -Umi mantenía sus ojos cerrados ante mi lo que me provocaba aún más a seguir lamiendo su cuello y acariciar su hermoso cuerpo- te he visto volar en pedazos… y ni aun así mueres… y mi padre aun no es vengado…

¿Aun sigues pensando que yo tuve la culpa? -sus hermosos ojos ámbar me observaban un tanto sorprendida- ya son 5 años… maldita sea Umi. Ya te he dicho lo que sucedió, pero te has negado a creer mi palabra… aun así -lentamente acaricie su cintura provocando que se sentara en mis piernas, podía sentir su calor corporal-

Como podría creerte… usas métodos sucios -ambas manteníamos la mirada en la otra desafiándonos a no perder el contacto- lo último que supe de mi padre, fue que venía a por ti…

Ciertamente tu padre fue un oponente digno a quien le debo mis respetos… pero no fui yo -muy dentro de mi podía sentir que, si decía algo más ella podría alejarse para siempre de mí, pero ella debía saber la razón verdadera de la muerte de su padre-

¿Entonces quien fue según tú? -lentamente acaricie su mejilla-

Fue la sociedad de caza vampiros… ellos me inculparon -recibí una fuerte bofetada, pero ni sentía dolor… aunque lo que me dolía eran sus lágrimas… una nueva bofetada ahora en mi otra mejilla me volteo el rostro con la fuerza que iba- Sonoda-san fue un gran hombre

El maestro Sonoda fue asesinado por Kousaka Honoka -rápidamente tome en mis brazos a Umi quien estaba llorando manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, al momento en que esquive esos cuchillos note que iban directo al cuerpo de Umi observe a la persona en la ventana- has tardado bastante Umi

… Eri -mire de reojo a Umi a quien a un mantenía en mis brazos y luego a la recién llegada quien se veía claramente con intenciones de asesinarme-

Si quieres matarme tienes permiso, pero que intentes matarla a ella es de cobardes -deje a Umi a un lado de mi- mmm hueles diferente a todos los que lo han intentado -observe de pies a cabeza a esa mujer, alta, de cabello rubio como los rayos del sol y una mirada celeste fría sin sentimiento alguno- los cazadores mienten…

Vamos engendro no te enojes -lentamente sus ojos estaban cargados de desprecio- a veces deben a ver sacrificios para un bien mayor

Has arruinado mi momento con Umi -lentamente me acerque a esa mujer quien no se movió ni un centímetro, lo que me estaba molestando aún más- te hare pedazos -mis colmillos afilados y ojos rojos como la sangre le hicieron retroceder unos centímetros- intentaste lastimar a mi amada Umi…

¿El engendro se ha enamorado? Qué asco me das -sentí una fuerte presión en mi brazo el cual fue mutilado de un solo golpe- ¿has perdido tu brazo?

Honoka! -mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, jamás había sentido esta sensación… mi brazo estaba en el piso, podía ver la cara de felicidad de esa mujer- maldita!

¿Así que realmente algo tan simple como oro te podía dañar tan fácilmente? -lentamente clavaba la daga en mi vientre lo que me hizo gritar de dolor… pero solo duro unos segundos hasta que tomé su brazo y apreté fuertemente sintiendo como sus huesos se rompían como simples ramitas- porque no mueres! -con su otra comenzó a apuñalarme repetidas veces en mi pecho, pero solo lograba mancharnos de sangre-

¿Has terminado? -sonreí viendo de reojo a Umi quien estaba impactada por lo que estaba ocurriendo-

Suéltame… -lentamente regeneré mi brazo con el cual apreté su garganta cortándole la respiración- aagh…

Honoka por favor libérala -negué ante las palabras de Umi quien con precaución se acercó a nosotras- por favor

Ella intento acabar con tu vida… -lentamente me voltee a observar a Umi quien me jalo por el cuello besándome, provocando en ese instante soltar a la mujer quien cayó de golpe al piso, rápidamente correspondí apegándome a su cuerpo-

Qué asco… -con cuidado le di una patada a la rubia quien se quejó un poco, no pensaban alejarme de esos suaves y adictivos labios los cuales me estaban llevando más allá del placer de beber sangre… mi deseo por esta chica estaba saliéndose de control-

Honoka… -con un fuerte empujón fui alejada de Umi quien respiraba agitada y apenas podía hablar-

-lentamente me recompuse observando de mala gana a la rubia quien estaba observando su brazo roto- perdiste tu muñeca? -le dije con voz burlona mientras me acercaba a ella-

Maldito bichejo extraño… eres un maldito vampiro porque no mueres… atravesé tu corazón repetidas veces… -sonreí ante Umi quien me observaba como esperando también una respuesta-

Qué se yo, por más de mil años han intentado incluso quemarme con la luz del sol o explotarme en miles de pedazos -sonreí lamiendo mi labio- solo recuero que un día bebí la sangre de una chica quien decía ser un ángel mmm no le creí mucho porque pensé que estaba ebria o alguna cosa, además tenía hambre -me senté nuevamente en mi sofá favorito el cual para mi desgracia estaba roto- tu idiota tendrás que arreglar mi sofá

¿Acaso crees que me quedare aquí? -la rubia se levantó y se acercó a mi tomándome por la blusa con su mano buena- ahora seré el hazmerreír de todos por tu culpa

¿Mm un ángel? -ambas dirigimos nuestra mirada a Umi quien estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de mi extraña inmortalidad-

¿Le crees a esta? -Umi dirigió su mirada a la otra quien se tensó por la penetrante mirada de mi amada peli azul- esto es un asco… venía con todos los ánimos de matarte y ganar la recompensa… -un fuerte suspiro- resulta que no te mueres ni con los métodos convencionales ni los extremos

Pues eres la persona 55 mil que viene por mí y no logra asesinarme -saque de uno de mis estantes una copa de oro con algunos diamante- ten por tu esfuerzo

¿Me estas jodiendo? -solo negué- entonces que tramas?

Insisto en que deberían dejar de estar jodiendo mi paciencia, yo solo soy un ser que quiere vivir en paz en esta sociedad llena de humanos histéricos… y que para peor están involucionando -voltee a mirar a Umi quien estaba leyendo algo en su móvil- lo vez

-ambas solo nos encogimos de hombro- entonces porque nos culpas a nosotros que asesinamos a su padre? ¿Quiero decir el tipo era increíble para que lo haríamos? Tu eres la más sospechosa -solo cerré mis ojos intentando no escuchar sus estúpidas preguntas- vamos responde, ¡responde!

¿Si te curo la muñeca prometes cerrar la boca? -observe de reojo a la rubia que solo asintió- Umi… Umi? -pero estaba más metida en su móvil- préstame tu cuchillo -la rubia me entrego su cuchillo y rápidamente corte mi dedo provocando un sangrado- bebe

Estas tonta? No quiero -estúpidos humanos… ahora se negaba- porque quieres que haga eso

Pequeño e insignificante humano bebe la sangre de tu amo -sin ningún cuidado le metí mi dedo en su boca callando cualquier queja- agh no me muerdas idiota

Mmm -lentamente aparte mi dedo al ver que su muñeca ya estaba sana- sabe dulce -observe como movía su mano- que bicho más extraño eres…

Soy Kousaka Honoka para ti, inmundo humano que huele a chocolate -le ignore por completo para acercarme a Umi a quien le tome el móvil rompiéndolo con mi mano-

Que haces! Aagh idiota eso me salió caro -suspire apegándola contra la pared donde comencé nuevamente a besarla esta vez no me detendría y me valía madres que Eri nos estuviese observando y después de unos minutos…- está bien detente -sonreí triunfante al ver lo acalorada que logre ponerla-

Jamás me habías besado, así que ahora me he hecho adicta a tus labios -sonreí tomando sus manos- ¿ahora aceptaras que no fui la causante de su muerte?

No sé qué decir…-Umi observo a Eri quien estaba guardando unas cosas más entre sus ropas-… deja eso donde lo encontraste, los cazadores no robamos

Agh cállate y vete a coger con el bichejo ese -solo suspire tomando por las piernas para que botara todo lo que se había robado- aaaghhh me muero!

Cállate -después de un rato entre que Eri y Umi estuviesen regañando la una a la otra, una por estar robando y la otra por dejarse seducir por un vampiro, la pelea acabo cuando tome a Eri por la chaqueta y la avente al patio donde después de gritar por caer a la pequeña pileta y el agua congelada se fuese solo con la copa que le regale y una advertencia, la cual era que no revelara mi posición o la haría carne picada-

¿Ahora me dejaras arrancar tu corazón? -sonreí al ver como Umi se sentaba en mis piernas nuevamente-

¿Y tú me darás tu virginidad? -relamí mis labios esperando una respuesta la cual no tardó en ser clavada en mi pecho nuevamente- yo también te amo Umi

Idiota… -abrace con cuidado a mi amada quien desvió su mirada- además me debes un móvil

Lo compensare -sonreí tomándola en mis brazos para dirigirme a mi habitación- ahora solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo mi princesa -por cierto, Umi había estado viviendo conmigo por 5 largos años intentando matarme, solo me termine por enamorar de esta hermosa humana-

-no muy lejos de la guarida de la guarida de Honoka, la cual era solamente una casa común y corriente. Estaba Eri quien estaba amarrada encima de la mesa con su trasero expuesto ante una chica quien sonreía de manera sádica- Eri-chan se supone que debías acabar con ese vampiro y resulta que solo terminaste siendo ayudada

¡Lo siento Kotori-sama… hiiaa! -una fuerte nalgada le hizo apretar fuerte la mandíbula- por favor no siga -otra nalgada ahora claramente fue un poco más fuerte ya que la mano de la mujer quedo marcada en el blanco trasero de la rubia-

Además, ni siquiera acabaste con Umi… que mal… que mal -la pobre rubia palideció al ver un látigo el cual fue a dar precisamente a su trasero- esta noche aprenderás a ser más obediente

-Aquella fue una noche extraña para algunas personas del vecindario, muchos aullidos y gemidos escandaloso en diferentes lugares a más de alguno le quitaron el sueño-

 **Continuara**

 **¡Y Si! así de cortos serán los capítulos ajajajaja -3-/ adorad a**

 **Honky es amor**

 **Honky es vida**

 **Honky quiere ver arder el mundo**

 **Honky hace parejas diferentes porque le aburren las normales**

 **Honky creo μ's para no dar exámenes en otra escuela ajajaja**

 **Honky quiere darle duro contra el muro a todos sus seguidores**

 **Honky pide comentarios porque o si no, no escribirá nada mas**


	2. esto aun no acaba

**Love Live no me pertenece, pero bueh -w- disculpen la demora y lamento si es corto**

Umi-chan~~ -lentamente me acerque a mi querida Umi quien dormía tranquilamente en nuestra cama- es hora de levantarse

Son las 1 de la mañana, ¿es necesario recordarte que trabajo durante el día? -lamí mi labio y me adentre por debajo de la ropa de cama- aagh idiota! -todo termino rápidamente ya que fui aventada al piso y atacada por mi amada peli azul-

Eres una mujer agresiva Umi-chan -me quite el puñal que Umi minutos antes clavo en mi brazo- pero eso me encanta

¿Tú no cambias cierto? -negué yendo por una camisa y un pantalón ya que debía salir a trabajar, puedo ser un vampiro y todo lo que se quiera, pero me gusta ganarme la vida como una persona normal hasta donde se pueda- vas a regresar temprano?

No lo sé -sonreí notando que Umi no quería que me fuera a trabajar por lo que me acerque y bese su frente- mi amada Umi prometo regresar lo antes posible, te amo

…-que tierna se sonrojo y solo me abrazo por el cuello- te amo… -murmuro en mi cuello antes de besarme suavemente-

Jejeje ahora tengo más energía que antes, nos vemos Umi-chan -sonreí saliendo en dirección a mi trabajo, no tarde mucho en llegar. El lugar donde trabajo es de guardia en una construcción y cuido que nadie se pueda colar y robar las cosas… mi jefe es el único en la empresa que sabe cuál es mi verdadera naturaleza y no parece afectarle en nada-

Buenas noches Honoka-chan -sonreí saludando a algunos de los últimos trabajadores que salían tarde-

Sigo preguntándome como es que una hermosa chica como tú puede ser una guardia -le reste importancia despidiéndome del ultimo quien solo sonrió y me regalo una gaseosa junto a un pan- gracias por tu trabajo Honoka-chan

No hay de que Genjuro-san -sonreí caminando para sacar de la caseta mi linterna y el bastón retráctil, aunque de nada me servían ya que mis sentidos son más que suficientes- mmm una hermosa noche… me dan ganas de morder un jugoso cuello -relamí mis labios sintiendo unas ganas enormes de beber sangre… es extraño últimamente había mantenido mis instintos a raya, pero desde que Umi y yo…. Emm bueno Umi y yo estamos juntas y tenemos nuestra intimidad mi desgaste ha ido en aumento…-Umi-chan es una fiera

Así que era cierto… -sonreí observando aun las estrellas al sentir un aroma y esa voz tan conocida- Honoka ha sido mancillada por una humana

No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que fue mancillada por una loba -sonreí dirigiendo lentamente mi mirada a la persona que se mantenía de pie arriba del edificio, el cual constaba de 5 pisos-

Veo que estas de buen humor -solo de un salto llegue al lado de mi nueva compañía- han sido muchos años Honoka desde nuestro último encuentro

¿Ni que lo digas Nico-chan, que tal va todo con Maki-chan? -sonreí tomando asiento al borde del edificio-

Excelente, por cierto, recuerdas hace unas décadas atrás cuando bebiste la sangre de esa chica… mmm la que decía ser un ángel -asentí intentando recordar su nombre- ha sido vista muy cerca de aquí

Ooh interesante… ok no, y que tiene eso que ver conmigo? -me estaba aburriendo porque sé muy bien que cuando Nico aparece es porque algo importante sucederá-

Tiene mucho que ver querida Honoka… -me recosté a observar a Nico quien encendió un puro… cualquiera diría que es una niña precoz creyéndose adulto… si supieran que tiene más de 1500 años - la chica te está buscando y según dicen quiere que tomes responsabilidad sobre un supuesto bebe

Mmm y cómo demonios voy a tener un hijo si no tengo... eemm ya sabes -creo que me estoy sonrojando- eso…

Pues creo que te quieren intentar meter un gol querida Honoka -observe a Nico quien se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse- así que deberías cuidar a tu humana antes de que por casualidad te encuentres con esa loca

Esto se va a complicar… estaba pensando algo Nico-chan -mi querida amiga me observo fijamente- según recuerdo los lobos pueden modificar ciertas partes de su cuerpo… o me equivoco -sonreí al ver como sonrojaba hasta las orejas-

Eres una idiota, espero que nos veamos más seguido -me entrego un papel con su dirección y el número de su móvil-

Antes de que te vayas Nico-chan, tú has escuchado hablar sobre el maestro Sonoda, ¿el líder de los cazadores? -ella asintió atrayendo nuevamente su atención- bueno lamentablemente el a fallecido

Es una pena, ¿pero porque me cuentas esto? -me levanté y sacudí mi ropa-

Alguien tomo su vida y fui inculpada por los cazadores… ahora su hija es mi prometida -creo que Nico se quedó con cara de "y tú eres una idiota"-

Mm el padre muere y te coges a la hija… muy propio de ti Kousaka Honoka -los ojos de Nico brillaban con molestia… creo que me dio miedo-… nos estabas poniendo en peligro a todos y hasta ahora me lo cuentas. ¡Eres una pendeja idiota! -antes de que pudiese abalanzarse contra mi escuché un ruido proveniente desde las instalaciones, por lo que detuve su golpe-

Nico-chan me ayudarías a sacar la basura? -sonreí al ver su rostro sin comprender lo que sucedía- aunque antes necesito beber sangre…

Creía que desde que bebiste la sangre de ese "ángel" no necesitabas beber sangre -sonreí un poco apenada- oh~~ así que tu humana te está haciendo gastar más energía de la que regularmente usas

Digamos que sigo bebiendo sangre, aunque antes lo hacía casi 2 veces al mes y a veces ni siquiera bebía en meses… aunque ahora debo estar bebiendo al menos una vez a la semana y en lo del desgaste… pues Umi-chan es un poco salvaje -nos dirigimos al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y nos encontramos con cuatro tipos intentando robar materiales de construcción. para una persona normal estaría perdida y lo mejor sería huir-

Aquí tienes mucho de donde elegir… creo que también beberé un poco -murmuro Nico a mi lado, solo asentí caminando directamente donde se encontraban los tipos-

Señores este lugar es propiedad privada, así que deberán retirarse de inmediato -sonreí al ver que se volteaban y nos observaban creyendo que era una broma-

Señoritas este no es lugar para ustedes… o es que quieren divertirse con nosotros -al menos no apestaban, aunque nunca me ha gustado el olor de los hombres… es algo tosco-

Vamos a divertirnos con estas niñas -otro de los tipos se acercó tomando un fierro con el que supongo intentaría asustarnos, pero solo sonreíamos junto a Nico quien se acercó al primer tipo-

¿Señor… usted cree que yo soy linda? -qué asco… cuando Nico-chan se pone a hablar como una tarada de 14 años… pero siempre le funciona, ya que el tipo se acercó a Nico claramente con intenciones de querer algo más, creo que era mi turno…-

¿ustedes creen que somos lindas? -me acerque de manera coqueta a ellos desabotonando un poco mi camisa de trabajo, la sangre de tipos excitados es extraña, pero nos agrada-

¡Quiero el primer turno! -sonreí de manera seductora guiando al tipo a un lugar oscuro-

¡Quien quiere seguir a Nico! -escuche a lo lejos que se habían comenzado a pelear, pero no me intereso mucho, lentamente aparecí mis colmillos y mis ojos cambiaron a un rojo sangre…-

Vamos quiero saborear ese cuerpo nena… -el tipo se acercó a mí, creo que estaba demasiado excitado, pero palideció al ver mis ojos a lo que solo sonreí enseñándole mis colmillos-… santa madre de…

Buen provecho -le cubrí la boca con mi mano y con un poco de fuerza mordí su cuello sintiendo de inmediato como esa deliciosa sangre bajaba por mi garganta provocándome un placer increíble, el tipo se había desmayado y me detuve de beber su sangre, no quería matarlo así que con un poco de cuidado limpie las heridas y le puse una bandita para ir por mi siguiente victima… este se veía un poco más alto y serio… aunque no creo que me dé problemas-

¿Y en donde está el otro? -sonreí restándole importancia y al ver que estaba solo, me abalancé contra él bebiendo su sangre y de paso observar como Nico aparecía a lo lejos con sangre en sus labios-

Creo que podría visitarte más seguido… siempre atraes gente extraña y con un buen sabor -sonreí terminando de beber y poniendo una bandita en las marcas-

Es extraño, pero no me desagrada ya que siempre son buenos platillos -lamí la sangre de mi labio- ayúdame a dejarlos en la calle

-después de un rato dejamos a los tipos en la calle y charlamos un rato más, decidimos que era hora de despedirnos ya que Nico si podía verse afectada por la luz del sol y además que no podía ser vista dentro del lugar- nos veremos pronto Honoka

-sonreí yendo a mi pequeña caseta para esperar a mi reemplazante de día el cual no tardó mucho en llegar y yo poder retirarme a casa para llegar y ver a mi hermosa Umi dormir tranquilamente- buenos días mi amor -olfateé su cabello mientras me recostaba a su lado siendo recibida por un suave y cálido abrazo-

-ya era casi medio día mientras veía televisión y comía pizza, un día cálido y tranquilo… pero no todo dura para siempre… otra vez esa endemoniada tipa rubia- buenas tardes Ayase Eri -observe de reojo a Eri quien estaba sentada en la ventana con un bonito y atrayente ropa apegada al cuerpo de color negro-mmm me dan ganas de morderte…-murmure inconscientemente-

A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez Kousaka Honoka -esquive rápidamente unos cuchillos que nuevamente terminaron clavados en mi hermoso y cómodo sofá-

Tú tienes algo contra mi sofá -Ayase comenzó su ataque por algunos disparos y luego algunos cuchillos, aunque me estaba divirtiendo algo dentro de mí, me indicaba que algo no estaba bien, rápidamente me acerque a esta rubia endemoniada y mordí su cuello bebiendo un poco de su sangre, provocando que chillara-

¡Maldita sea que haces! -lentamente termino cayendo al piso -mmm tu sangre… es diferente- sin ningún miramiento le baje los pantalones encontrándome con una bonita cola de zorro que al momento de jalarla dejo inconsciente a Eri-

Mmm esto explica muchas cosas -le di una palmada en el trasero para que despertase- eres una zorra

Hey! -me reí por el doble sentido de la palabra- auch! ¡Detente! -me reía mientras le daba algunas nalgadas- KYAAA!

-creo que hasta yo me sonroje por ese sensual gemido, deteniendo el pequeño ataque de nalgadas al trasero de la rubia quien tenía sus manos cubriéndose el rostro- … ejem… hare como que jamás he escuchado eso -sin más la libere-

Veo que estas divirtiéndote con mi esclava -un escalofrió recorrió mi columna al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para mi- tantos años Honoka-chan

Kotori-sama… -Eri estaba pálida mientras intentaba acomodar su ropa- que es lo que hace aquí?

-estaba de pie observando fijamente esos ojos ambar que me observaban fijamente… y esa leve sonrisa sadica- Kotori…

Honoka-chan -creo que nadie esperaba que Kotori se abrazaria a mi cuello y me besara frente a Eri quien tenia su boca abierta de la sorpresa- he venido por tu cabeza

Muchos lo han intentando y todos fallan miserablemente… -ambas nos observábamos fijamente… muchos recuerdos de nuestros años como amigas se venían a mi mente-

Emm Kotori-sama…? -sabia que Eri estaba sorprendida pero no podía apartar mi mirada de Kotori quien aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para arrancarme la cabeza… ella si es el verdadero peligro-

Deberías recordar nuestra promesa -mordí mi labio al sentir como su cuerpo se iba apegando aún más al mío- tú me perteneces

Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando me dejaste medio muerta en aquel lugar -con fuerza aparte su cuerpo del mi- acabare contigo y con tu mascota si no se largan de mi hogar -estaba molesta, jamás imagine que Eri y Kotori se conociesen de antes-

Puedes quedarte con eso -todo mi cuerpo se alertó y rápidamente me acerque a Eri quien estaba un poco choqueada por las frías y despectivas palabras de Kotori quien planeaba asesinar a Eri-

Kotori Minami largo de aquí si no quieres que acabe contigo en este preciso momento -deje a Eri a mi lado sin quitar la mirada de Kotori quien solo sonreía- largo

Regresare Honoka-chan -tal como apareció se fue… sin dejar rastro, sin darme cuenta Eri se había transformado en un pequeño zorrito de pelaje casi dorado y con la punta de sus orejas y cola de color negro-

¿Qué hare contigo? -tome en mis brazos al pequeño animalito y regrese a mi sofá quitando los estúpidos cuchillos que quedaron clavados en él. Después de un par de horas Umi me observaba fijamente sin poder creer que esa pequeña bola de pelos era su ex compañera Ayase Eri-

Se supone que todos los cazadores deben ser humanos… ¿cómo es que ella pudo entrar? -Umi se había sentado frente a nosotras observándonos fijamente-

En realidad, en este mundo existen muchos seres diferentes, si existen los cantantes de reguetón todo el resto es posible -solo le intente restar importancia al asunto-

Mm está bien -Umi se acercó a mí y me beso suavemente por lo que correspondí rápidamente- te extrañé

Y yo a ti mi amada Umi-chan -podía sentir como algo mordisqueaba mi mano intentando atraer mi atención- ¿puede quedarse? -los ojitos de Eri en su forma de cachorrito ayudaron bastante, no creo poder abandonarla… aunque intentase asesinarme –

Por cierto, hoy se han unido dos personas más a los cazadores -había dejado a Eri en mi sofá mientras iba a preparar la cena junto a Umi- hoy compre algunas cosas para la cena

¿Genial y que tal son? -mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas Umi me observo unos segundos para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo-

Kira Tsubasa y Tojo Nozomi -auch… clave el cuchillo en mi mano al escuchar esos nombres…- estas bien?

Emm claro -creo que esto se pondrá muy problemático... una bruja y un supuesto ser enviado por dios…. Esto me saco por querer vivir como un ser normal, siendo que soy más rara que un político no corrupto-

 **¿Nuevos problemas para Honoka y su vida pacifica con su amada Umi?**

 **Pray for Eri-chan**

 **Nunca abandonen a sus mascotas**

 **Kotori es una cabrona**

 **NicoMaki si es posible en mis fics xD**

 **Realmente estoy apenada por no actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero tengo dos trabajos y son bastante agotadores y casi no tengo tiempo para mí :C intentare publicar más seguido lo prometo**


	3. perdiendo el control

**LOVE LIVE! NO ME PERTENECE, PERO AUN ASI SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO FICS -W-/ AUNQUE ME DEMORE MAS DE 6 O9 MESES EN PUBLICAR LAS CONTINUACIONES DE TODO**

-estaba observando nuevamente mi sofá y luego observaba a la bola de pelo que estaba echada en mi lugar, sin ningún ánimo de moverse y cada vez que me acercaba comenzaba a gruñirme la muy hija de su zorra madre…- Eri ese es mi lugar

Grr… -suspire observando a Umi quien estaba sentada leyendo unos informes sobre las nuevas reclutas de los cazadores-

Umi-chan ayúdame con esta pulgosa- mi queridísima peli azul levanto la vista y solo bufo molesta- oh vamos, no seas así – cariño aun sigues enojada?

¿Porque debería de estar enojada? -su tono de voz es claramente de alguien que está molesto así que agarro a Eri y la aventó al otro sofá donde regreso a su forma humana- además esta! -apunto a Eri quien se ajustaba la ropa y sonreía divertida- no ha ido a trabajar hace más de un mes

Aún tengo traumas post abandono de mi ex ama… aun no supero que intentara asesinarme de esa manera tan cruel -lloriqueaba Eri quien tenía falsas lágrimas, a decir verdad, ella ya ni vueltas le daba al asunto-

¿Y que culpa tengo yo? -observe a Umi quien se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi- digo… yo…eh… AY! -Umi me había clavado un puñal en las costillas y luego se había ido a la cocina donde comenzó a preparar la cena-

¿Aún sigue enojada desde que nos encontró dormidas en la cama? -observe a Eri quien movía su cola de zorro lentamente- ósea si estabas dormidas en la misma cama, sin mucha ropa, pero fue un malentendido

Pues ya ves como son las cosas, ella aún sigue pensando que le he sido infiel contigo -ambas suspiramos en derrota-

 **Una semana atrás**

-era una noche común de verano… aunque esta era de las peores de la historia debido a que el calor estaba sofocante incluso de noche, estaba junto a Eri que tampoco podía dormir debido al calor y a su forma de zorro así que había regresado a su forma humana quedando solo en ropa interior y como la única habitación con aire acondicionado es la habitación que comparto con Umi, la rubia había decidido ir a dormir allí ya que Umi estaba en guardia nocturna y yo tenía libre… fue horrible hasta para un ser como yo, que no le importan mucho estas cosas estaba sudando por lo que también me quite la ropa y quede en ropa interior intentando conciliar el sueño hasta que vi a Eri entrar y recostarse a mi lado, aunque no le di mucha importancia a la mañana siguiente Umi entro a nuestro cuarto y nos atrapo a ambas solo en ropa interior y abrazadas obviamente sudadas, eso provoco que casi la mitad del barrio se enterase del mal entendido-

 **Actualmente**

Bueno es hora de irme a trabajar -me quite la daga de entremedio de mis costillas y me dirigí a la habitación donde me cambie de ropa y prepare algunas cosas, a lo que Umi llego al cuarto observándome fijamente- regresare mañana por la tarde- ella claramente me observo de mala gana, así que no me quedo de otra que tomarla por sorpresa y besarla lo cual fue correspondido rápidamente mientras la apegaba a la pared- ¿me extrañaras?

Claro que te extrañare… sabes que no puedo estar tranquila si tú no estás aquí para despertarme -observaba su ceño levemente fruncido por lo que solo me limite a besar su frente- ¿que es lo que me estas ocultando?

El que no confíes en estos momentos en mí, es un poco más preocupante. Eri y yo, no tenemos nada y sobre los días que estaré ausente, debo atender un asunto con una antigua conocida, que vere después de mi trabajo -podia ver como se estaba relajando cada vez mas, asi que no me pude aguantar a besarla nuevamente estaba vez sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho… las ganas de beber su sangre son a cada momento peores-

Honoka… -el suave gemido de Umi me trajo a la realidad, la tenía apegada a la pared y a punto de morder su cuello, de reojo me vi al espejo y mis ojos que habían cambiado a unos rojos y mis colmillos estaban a centímetros de morder su cuello, por lo que me alejé de golpe cubriendo mí boca- ¿estás bien?

Si… amor debo irme ya -rápidamente besé su frente y salí de ese lugar, estaba a punto de perder la cordura… esto ha estado empeorando…. Hace unos días casi la muerdo mientras dormía…-debo encontrar una presa antes de que siga empeorando -mientras iba camino al trabajo observe una joven que se veía perdida… por algún motivo su aroma me atrajo a ella no pude evitar que mis ojos cambiasen de color nuevamente a esos rojos deseosos de sangre- ¿estas perdida?

Eh? -observe sus ojitos de cordero… debe ser una virgen… -creo que he perdido el camino a mi trabajo… hoy entraba a trabajar… -se veía a punto de querer llorar, por lo que le pregunte donde trabajaba y para buena suerte mía, es la nueva ayudante que pidieron para que estuviese conmigo durante las noches… esto será mucho más fácil que antes-

No debes preocuparte… -relamí mis labios provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, debido a que las ansias por morder su cuello me estaban volviendo loca, pero debía intentar mantener mi compostura- es donde trabajo

Enserio? El mundo es tan pequeño -sonrió de manera alegre- por cierto… mi nombre es… Yuuki Anju -hizo una leve reverencia-

Kousaka Honoka y desde esta noche trabajaras conmigo -no tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar donde algunos de los trabajadores como siempre me esperaban para regalarme algo para comer… aunque eso no me llene en absoluto, lo aceptaba por lo tan buenas personas que han sido conmigo- bueno señores es hora de que ustedes descansen

Muchas gracias por tu trabajo Honoka-chan y… ¿quién es ella? -pregunto uno de los señores quienes sonreía amablemente-

Yuuki Anju y desde hoy trabajare junto a Honoka-senpai, espero poder cumplir con mi trabajo -sin más hizo nuevamente una reverencia lo que provocó que varios de los hombres sonrieran y se despidieran hasta dejarnos por completo a solas-

Bien, sígueme por aquí esta nuestra oficina -lentamente la guie a la oficina de guardias donde podría guardar sus cosas- aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para contener a alguna persona que intente hacerse pasar de listo con nosotras -mientras ella observaba el lugar me acerque desde atrás no pudiendo evitar el olfatear su cuello-…. Hueles tan bien…

Senpai? -rápidamente se alejó cubriendo su cuello y claramente estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, por lo que solo sonreí divertida, un poco más y la tengo… maldita sea-

Anju quieres hacer la ronda? -rápidamente asintió, no sé porque sentía que alguien más nos estaba observando, pero le resté importancia mientras charlaba con ella y nos dirigíamos a la cuarta planta del edificio que ya estaba a poco de terminar pude percibir una presencia la cual no era humana, ni tampoco de algún ser conocido por mi- Anju como es que has encontrado un trabajo como este?

Un amigo de mi padre le ha dado la idea de que necesito fortalecerme y en un futuro ser la próxima líder de la policía -decía con total confianza… esta chica loca- aunque me gustaría estar en la unidad de casos especiales… -murmuro mientras me observaba fijamente- aquellos casos que no son causados por seres humanos

Quieres ser parte de los cazadores? -podía ver como sus ojos brillaban al ser nombrada esa estúpida unidad especial… aunque estaría llamando estúpida a Umi… y creo que no van así las cosas- ellos solo eligen a ciertas personas… con habilidades especiales y tu… sinceramente eres una humana común y corriente -podía sentir como mi sangre estaba hirviendo de deseos por morder aquel precioso y apetecible cuello, así que me comencé a acercar a ella hasta apegarla contra un rincón el cual tendría que pasar por sobre mí, si quería huir-

Honoka-senpai… que estas… -lentamente apegue mi cuerpo al suyo donde rápidamente acerque mi nariz a su cuello el cual estaba olfateando lentamente, provocando leves gemidos en aquella chica…- aun no estoy preparada… para algo Yuri… -por algún estúpido motivo eso me provoco una enorme carcajada incluso enseñando mis colmillos-

Por dios… esto es demasiado divertido -de apoco comenzaba a recobrar la compostura, observando su rostro rojo hasta las orejas y como murmuraba tonterías- eres demasiado divertida -por extraño que sea, mis ganas por morderla se habían esfumado, pero no vi venir como se abalanzaba a mí y me besaba desesperadamente terminando ambas en el piso-

Así que… Honoka-senpai, ¿podrías enseñarme un poco más? -estaba observando a la chica encima de mi… es una… estaba sin palabras su mirada había cambiado por completo y su voz era sensual- haces que me alborote y ahora te retractas?

Tienes -no me dejo terminar debido a que tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a lamer lentamente uno por uno mis dedos de una manera… tan… sexual... es una ninfómana con doble personalidad… -deberías detenerte… ¿por favor? -mi vista no se podía apartar de su mirada la cual era como la de un depredador atacando a su presa… como es que me convertí en presa de una loca…-

Senpai~~~ -hasta me sonroje con ese gemido- vamos a hacerlo aquí -desde detrás de ella podía divisar unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa divertida… es Nico?... no, es Kotori… mierda! Mierda! ¡Mierda!, como es que todo esto se está descontrolando tanto, Anju estaba quitándose la blusa mientras me observaba y lamia sus labios- por favor… tócame… -Umi perdóname… no es que yo quiera… pero la chica esta metió mi mano en sus bragas-

Detente… no puedo dañar a un humano… pero me estas provocando… -mordí mi labio al ver como de entre sus ropas sacaba una navaja y cortaba su muñeca alborotando aún más mis instintos-

¿Quieres beber? -Kotori se había quedado detrás de Anju quien estaba fuera de si, esta maldita la está controlando- sé que lo deseas Honoka… aún no ha sido profanada por nadie -trague pesadamente al ver cómo me acercaban su muñeca aun sangrando-

-estaba a poco de morder su muñeca cuando alguien detuvo esa locura- Minami Kotori estas cayendo en lo más bajo que podías -esa voz… Maki-chan? Observe desde donde provenía esa voz y efectivamente era ella junto a Nico quien se veía con cara de poco amigos- si despiertas a Honoka en ese estado podría ser bastante peligroso

-rápidamente Nico se abalanzo contra Kotori quien se alejó unos cuantos metros dejando caer a Anju encima de mi logrando que un poco de sangre cayera cerca de mi cara, esto es malo mi sangre estaba hirviendo al punto en que tomé la muñeca de la chica y bebí cuanto pude hasta cerrar su herida, pero algo iba mal esa sangre estaba extraña…- aagh!

-rápidamente me aleje de esa chica quien ahora estaba inconsciente en el piso y yo tenía un dolor horrible en mi pecho… es igual a cuando Kotori intento asesinarme… no puedo morir, pero esto es horriblemente doloroso- Honoka necesito que te acuestes en el piso

-mientras Nico atacaba a Kotori, Maki me recostó en el piso y saco una pequeña botella con algo en su interior- esa chica es un ser divino… quiero decir… recuerdas al ángel? -asentí intentando calmar el dolor en el pecho- ella es Proserpina* -todo mi dolor no fue nada en comparación del miedo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, ella es una deidad… como demonios logro ser controlada por Kotori…- y como has bebido su sangre ahora estas experimentando un montón de cambios en tu cuerpo, aunque bueno no vas a morir

Kotori espera! -pero esta rápidamente se desapareció entre las sombras- y tú! ¡Idiota! -no pude detener la patada de Nico en mí costado lo que me rompió varias costillas-

Espera -Maki no pudo detener el golpe de Nico quien por algunos segundos se había enfurecido conmigo, aunque no sé cómo llegamos hasta esto- ¡Nico he dicho que te detengas! -desde mi posición en el piso observe como Maki detuvo el siguiente golpe que claramente podría de matar a unos cuantos por la fuerza que tenía- si no te calmas, me veré en la obligación de detenerte a golpes…

¡Maldita sea! -Nico me observo por última vez y se dirigió a otro lugar donde la perdí de vista-Maki-chan… no tenías que hacerlo

Eres mi amiga después de todo -con cuidado me ayudo a levantarme y entregarme la botella que contenía un líquido extraño- ¿que haremos con ella?

Primero bebe ese líquido y luego hablaremos -con un poco de desconfianza me bebí aquel líquido que calmo inmediato mi sed de sangre y el dolor de mi pecho, aunque claro mis costillas tardarían un poco más- ¿estas mejor?

-asentí dirigiéndome donde se encontraba Anju- por cierto, Maki que es lo que les trae por aquí?

Hanayo está buscándote -suspire y acomode mi ropa, la verdad es que no quisiera tener que ver a la reina de los seres extra ordinarios-

Ya lo sabía, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto -Maki me observo un momento antes de tomar a la chica y acompañarme al cuarto de los guardias donde la dejamos en una cama improvisada-

Debes ir apenas acabes aquí, solo veníamos a charlar contigo y nos topamos con este lio -Nico nos estaba esperando a las afueras de mi lugar de trabajo donde no se veían muchas personas- con aquel liquido deberías estar bien por al menos un mes sin sentir ganas de beber sangre

Está bien, pero ¿cómo sabían sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo? -me recargue en una pared observando a ambas quienes se veían un poco culpables- díganme la verdad, que es lo que está pasando

A decir verdad, Hanayo nos pidió que te vigiláramos ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que pasa a tu alrededor-por algún motivo toda mi piel se puso de gallina, que es lo que está sucediendo realmente-

Como detesto esta basura… -mordí mi labio- pero si Hanayo-sama pide mi presencia… no puedo negarme ¿o sí? -ambas negaron, estoy condenada a ser infeliz-

Pero debes estar tranquila, nosotras te acompañaremos, ve a buscarnos a esta dirección- asentí y luego me dejaron sola ya que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero ya estaba amaneciendo-

-como todos los días, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al lugar donde descansaba Anju para despertarla y luego marcharnos, no sé cuánto rato estuvo disculpándose por quedarse dormida, lo bueno es que no recordaría absolutamente nada- no le diré a nadie sobre que dormiste toda la noche -y sin más retire al lugar donde unas horas antes Maki me había indicado- no tarde mucho en encontrar la dirección y entre observando que Nico dormía tranquilamente y Maki solo veía tele-

No has tardado mucho- me acerque para sentarme lado- si le dices a Hanayo sobre lo que Kotori está haciendo, ya sabes lo que sucederá

De Kotori me encargaré yo. Lo que importa ahora es saber porque requiere mi presencia -estaba comenzando a sentirme agotada, todo lo que sucedió anoche me estaba matando las neuronas así que decidí por no pensarlo mucho hasta que caí dormida profundamente recargada en el hombro de Maki-

-no muy lejos de la casa de Honoka, una presencia oscura observaba a Umi quien estaba jugando con Eri en su forma de zorro- quien diría que esa pulgosa rubia se rebajaría a jugar con un humano inmundo…

 **Chan chan chaaaaan Xd DESPUES DE MUCHA ESPERA, ESTO SE PONDRA BUENO jajaja**

 **Saludines a todos los que siguen mis fics -3- mucho love para todos ustedes y por si se lo preguntan, si leo los reviews que me dejan ;3**

*para mas información wiki /Proserpina


	4. una terrible opción

**La espera a acabado :3 un nuevo cap se muestra ante ustedes ajajajaja lamento mucho la demora**

Honoka-chan tantos años… -estaba de frente con la mismísima hija de dios quien me sonreía amablemente sentada desde su trono un tanto luminoso… creo que todos los seres divinos tienen esa manía de que sus tronos se iluminen, aunque lo que más me asusta en estos momentos es el verdadero motivo de estar frente aquí-

Hanayo-chan vamos al grano -dije un tanto a la defensiva debido a que cuando ella te llama es para cosas muy importantes-

Como siempre eres tan apresurada -con suma delicadeza se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección siendo seguida por la luz divina- pero bueno, ya que estas tan apresurada por llegar con tu humana, debo advertirte de algo… Kotori ya no es un vampiro común y corriente

-podía sentir las miradas de Maki y Nico quienes estaban en la puerta observando todo en completo silencio- eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, no es algo que me preocupe realmente

No mientas Honoka, ella es la única en este mundo que podría arrastrarte al limbo y ni siquiera yo podría hacer algo, su poder es abrumador -podía ver la mirada preocupada de Hanayo lo que me tenía con los pelos de punta, tengo muy claro que ella puede hacer eso y más- además…

Hanayo si no tienes un motivo verdadero es mejor que me marche, estoy un poco cansada y me esperan en casa…-solo fue un segundo donde Hanayo apareció su espada divina y me atravesó por el estómago provocándome un dolor infernal… esa maldita espada tiene algo que, aunque no pueda matarme si puede provocarme un dolor espantoso- ESPERA! HANAYO!

Escúchame de una maldita vez pedazo de imbécil -creo que Maki corrió por su vida dejando a Nico observando un tanto choqueada como Hanayo me levantaba con su espada… este es el momento donde Hanayo entra en su modo "destruiré todo si no me escuchas"- cierra la boca idiota chupasangre -intente guardar silencio viendo directamente a los ojos de Hanayo- Honoka la única manera de que tú mueras… Kotori ya lo sabe…

¿A qué te refieres? -se han intentado todo tipo de cosas contra mí y jamás lo han logrado… a que se refiere con que ya lo sabe, ni siquiera yo lo sé- dímelo de una vez

Tu corazón ya no te pertenece… tu vida se la has entregado a otra persona, el ser a quien amas -me estaba comenzando a asustar por sus palabras…- tú le has entregado en bandeja todo tu ser a aquella persona a quien amas

Hanayo-sama… no estará insinuando que… -Nico lentamente se había acercado a nuestro lado, pero se veía un tanto asustada. No puede estar hablando enserio… no, no puede ser-

Si Umi es asesinada… tu desaparecerás para siempre -su voz fue tan triste que todo en ese momento comenzó bajar varios grados y podía sentir la fría brisa en la herida cuando Hanayo jalo su espada dejándome caer al piso de golpe- lo siento por estar dando tantas vueltas, pero no sabía cómo decirlo… muchos seres que están de nuestro lado han estado investigando a Kotori durante muchos años y hasta hace un par de semanas nos enteramos que ella quiere utilizar tu cuerpo para obtener tus poderes, durante tantos años, tu eres de los únicos seres super naturales que ha obtenido los poderes de cada ser a quien le has bebido la sangre, en cambio Kotori no ha obtenido nada incluso ha bebido la sangre de un ser del infierno y ni siquiera eso ha podido obtener

Podría ser porque mis padres eran diferentes… -lentamente mi herida comenzaba a cerrarse provocándome dolores intensos, observe mi cuerpo y toda mi ropa estaba llena de sangre-

Tus padres eran muy diferentes, Lilith la primigenia, más conocida como la madre de los demonios y tu padre Fafnir, tienes una familia muy extraña -decía Hanayo mientras volvía a su trono luminoso- intentaremos buscar una manera de detener a Kotori… aunque si lo amerita deberá ser erradicada de este mundo

-asentí un tanto molesta debido a que ahora todo tenía sentido, aunque es muy difícil de creer que si Umi es asesinada yo también moriré… aunque lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es perder a Umi- deberías regresar a casa -Nico me veía un tanto preocupada-

No tienes que preocuparte, no dejare que Kotori toque un solo cabello de Umi -me quite la playera y mi pantalón solo quedando en ropa interior y luego me acerque a Maki quien se aparecía lentamente por la puerta y en un rápido movimiento le quite la ropa, me vesti con esta y luego salí de ese lugar rápidamente, solo escuchando a lo lejos a Nico y Maki gritarme que se las pagaría. Un par de horas después llegue a casa encontrándome con Umi durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá con Eri en su forma de zorro durmiendo plácidamente en el pecho de MI Umi- querida ya estoy aquí -con cuidado me estaba acercando a besar sus labios cuando algo se aventó contra mi enviándome al piso, era una bola enorme de pelos lo que me asusto de muerte-

Rraaawwwww -el fuerte gruñido despertó a Eri y Umi quienes dieron un grito de espanto al ver a la bestia encima de mi quien hasta ese momento no tenía idea que era lo que tenía encima, pero el fuerte grito de Eri me espanto-

¡Que mierda hace un tigre en casa! -Eri regreso a su forma humana apartando a Umi-

¡Que te quites! -de una patada arrojé al tigre lejos de mi para ponerme de pie rápidamente para evitar que atacara a Umi o Eri- quien eres y que es lo que quieres? -estaba enojada, pero al momento de ver directamente a los ojos de aquella bestia me di cuenta de inmediato quien era-…Rin-chan?

¿La conoces? -Eri me vio de reojo sin bajar aún la guardia, aunque el tigre frente a nosotras seguía gruñendo algo atrajo nuestra atención, su pata estaba lastimada-

Rin-chan -aquella bestia me observo calmándose lentamente mientras se acercaba a mi cojeando hasta cuando estaba muy cerca de mi comenzó a ronronear y sobarse contra mí- deberías regresar a tu forma humana

Raaw -todo se había puesto muy extraño, hoy ha sido un día de lo más infame… quisiera dormir- está bien…

Se supone que debería sorprenderme… pero ya nada me sorprende -escuche murmura a Umi quien se acercaba lentamente a mí, pero al escuchar el gruñido de Rin prefirió quedarse en su lugar-…

Rin-chan no le gruñas -regañe al tigre quien solo gruño un poco- regresa a tu forma humana y hablaremos mejor

Iré a preparar la cena -dijo Umi un tanto aburrida dejándonos solo a Eri, Rin y a mi quien veía un tanto cabreada a Rin quien se veía reacia a cambiar de forma-

Rin debes regresar a tu forma humana para tratar esa herida -pero negó nuevamente- no puedes -asintió un tanto triste- ¿por qué?

No he podido regresar desde que esa mujer loca me ataco por la espalda -lentamente acercaba su patita herida a mis manos donde se veía un gran corte el cual estaba realmente mal-

Eri podrías traer un botiquín que está en el cuarto de baño? -la rubia se veía un tanto reacia a ayudarme, pero solo basto una mirada para que casi corriera a buscarlo, por lo cual no tardamos en curar su herida, pero aun así eso tardaría bastante- fue Kotori? -el tigre asintió apenado mientras movía un poco su cola y se iba a echar al sofá donde se durmió profundamente-

Dejará todo lleno de pelos… -murmuro Eri quien veía a Rin dormir… era una escena bastante extraña debido a que no todos los días tienes a un tigre de 180 kilos en tu living y se ve como si fuera de mentira-

Tu dejas lleno de pelos y nadie te dice nada -le recrimine a Eri quien solo encogió sus hombros restándole importancia- esto parecerá un zoológico como sigan apareciendo… -murmure caminando a mi cuarto donde saque una manta y la lleve donde estaba Rin dormida profundamente, su suave ronroneo puede ser tranquilizante, pero como no quiero más problemas la cubrí con la manta y luego fui donde Umi a quien abrace por la espalda-

Tienes amigos realmente extraños -me dijo mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, yo solo sonreí besando su mejilla- por cierto… que le paso a tu ropa

Bueno, digamos que se rompió -suspire recordando que no debía molestar más a Hanayo o ella podría hacer cosas muy malas…-

Por cómo te vez, podría decir que es algo bastante problemático -asentí y bese su mejilla- hueles a perro mojado…

Yo también te amo -sonreí y me dirigí a la ducha donde me tomaría mi tiempo, todo a estado tan horrible, no quiero perder a Umi… ella es mi sol, mi vida le pertenece a ella… pero y si un día…- debo acabar con Kotori de una vez… no permitiré que me arrebate algo tan preciado -sentía como mi sangre ardía y mis colmillos aparecían-

Sabes… si sigues así podrías atacar a Umi-chan -todo a mi alrededor se congelo y esa voz tan familiar… rápidamente gire mi cabeza encontrándome con esos ojos verdes detrás unos anteojos y esa melena violeta atada en una trenza… como es que ella está aquí- han pasado 400 años Honoka-chan

No…Nozomi -apenas y podía pronunciar palabras, todo era tan extraño- vi como los aldeanos te metieron a la hoguera… ¿cómo es que…?

Querida, lo que viste fue solo una ilusión, para cuando los aldeanos supuestamente me arrojaban a la hoguera, yo me encontraba en la playa bebiendo jugo de coco -hablaba como si nada, mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento, hasta llegar frente a mi dónde por instinto retrocedí, pero la pared me detuvo- he venido por mi premio Honoka-chan

Eso fue hace muchos años… no creo que puedas cobrarla -sonreí intentando alejarla, pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando me beso, aunque fue un roce me sonroje hasta las orejas-

creo que con eso me doy por pagada -la muy descarada se relamió los labios y se alejó, sin apartar la mirada de mi- por cierto… estas bastante bien -había olvidado por completo que estaba en la ducha completamente desnuda, creo que es de las pocas veces en la vida que he chillado como una niña-

Nozomi! ¡Qué demonios! Deja de mirarme -con la cortina cubrí mi cuerpo a vista de Nozomi quien solo reía divertida a costa mía-

Si no fuera porque el tiempo ha sido congelado, estoy segura que Umi-chan estaría aquí -esta mujer es muy lista, aunque es endemoniadamente pervertida- bueno te dejare acabar, pero no tardes mucho, estaré en tu puerta dentro de 80 minutos exactos -y sin más chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció como si nada, el agua caliente nuevamente caía por mi cuerpo relajándome un poco, pero aun así… que es lo que está sucediendo, todos los seres se han puesto de acuerdo para torturarme en un solo día?-

Debo estar maldita -dije una vez acabé de ducharme y cambiarme de ropa para luego dirigirme a la mesa donde Eri y Umi estaban cenando, por lo que fui por mi plato a la cocina y me serví un exquisito plato de curri- como estuvo su día?

Aparte de ver un tigre en la sala, pues todo bien, los cazadores han estado increíblemente tranquilos, algo parece mantenerlos fuera del radar -menciono Umi quien estaba frente a mi-

Podría ser que la paz entre seres se ha mantenido, los ogros ya no atacan a la gente, los lobos se mantienen al margen de lo que suceda en el mundo de los humanos -decía Eri quien iba a por su tercer plato… rubia del demonio traga como si no tuviera fondo-

-suspire un tanto exasperada lo que atrajo la atención de ambas quienes me vieron enseguida con cara de "tú sabes algo" así que supongo que no sacaba nada con ocultarlo- supongo que es debido a que la hija de Dios está en la tierra -por algún motivo Eri se atraganto, por lo que rápidamente la ayude- nadie quisiera encontrarse en el camino de ella

Hija de Dios? No se supone que es Jesús y hasta donde se era un hombre -dijo Umi quien terminaba de comer- espera… no me digas

-Eri quien ya se había recuperado se había sentado y comenzaba a hablar- Bueno ciertamente Jesús si es hijo de Dios, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que el solo tiene un hijo? ¿Supongo que has escuchado de Zeus? – dijo con total calma mientras regresaba a comer- según la religión católica es solo un hijo, pero lo que muchos no saben, es que dios tuvo una hija de otra mujer, esta era Dewi Shri* la diosa del arroz, aunque no es muy conocida en la mayoría del mundo, es un ser bastante peculiar

Dios es un pervertido igual que Zeus y el resto de dioses existentes -dije escuchando a lo lejos un trueno lo que erizo mi cuerpo entero al igual que a Eri-

Mm esto está cada vez más loco… -con Eri le restamos importancia hasta que la puerta de entrada se escucharon unos golpecitos… sabía muy bien quien era- iré a abrir

¡NO! -creo que hable muy fuerte, porque creo que desperté a Rin quien se acercó a nosotras logrando intimidar a Umi y Eri quienes retrocedieron hasta la cocina- digo… perdón iré yo, Rin no les hagas nada

Raaww -sin más fui, al momento de abrir la vi con esa molesta sonrisa-

He venido a visitarte -quería golpearme la cabeza con algún martillo o alguna cosa que fuera lo suficientemente contundente como para dejarme en coma-

Nozomi-san? -detrás de mi apareció Umi quien se veía ¿alegre? Que está pasando, quiero llorar el mundo está en mi contra, esta pervertida conoce a mi hermosa Umi… ahora que lo pienso… cuando estaba en la ducha ella nombro a Umi… creo que estaba demasiado distraída- a que has venido… perdón, eem pasa, vamos a la sala de estar

Umi-chan no seas tan cortes, vamos eres mi amiga, ya tenemos confianza -por algún motivo sentía como me latía una vena en la frente, acaso está loca logro hacerse amiga de MI Umi-

Honoka trae un poco de té y unas galletas -me quede mirando a Umi quien solo me dio una mirada para que yo saliera casi corriendo a la cocina, mientras preparaba el té observe que Rin estaba junto a Eri quien le estaba dando de comer… con cubiertos… podría abrir un circo con todas las personas que conozco… para peor se habían quedado con las ollas con comida-

¿Porque demonios estas alimentándola con cubiertos? -Eri me vio un tanto seria y le dio un poco de arroz con curri a Rin quien ronroneo-

También es un ser especial, ambas somos seres híbridos -bueno en eso tenía razón, pero es extraño ver a una chica alimentando a un tigre- además, Umi nos advirtió que no apareciéramos por el living o nos haría para la cena de navidad…

Me da miedo pensar en que ella sea quien ha obtenido el corazón de Honoka-chan -hablo el tigre quien recargaba su cabeza en Eri- ¿eres masoquista cierto?

Solo estoy enamorada -murmure terminando de servir el té y dejar las galletas en una bandeja y sin más deje a ese par comer tranquilo, mientras me acercaba donde se encontraban Nozomi y Umi charlando, antes de llegar a su lado escuche a Nozomi decir algo que enfrió mi sangre-

Umi-chan, no creo que debas seguir siendo una cazadora… un ser maligno tomo el control -todo esto es solo obra de una sola persona- sé que has escuchado el nombre de Kotori antes -a lo que Umi asintió… mierda… ya la conoce-

Ella fue quien me instruyo antes de ser una cazadora -a la mierda… mi suerte no puede ser peor-

Umi-chan antes de continuar esta charla debo decirte algo -Nozomi me vio por un momento para luego sonreír mientras le entregaba su té, luego a Umi y al final el mío dejando las galletas en medio- a decir verdad, no soy un humano normal, soy una bruja y ya tengo más de 500 años -Umi solo negó mientras reía recargando su espalda en el respaldo del sofá- puede que no sea de tu agrado

No es eso, es solo que… últimamente ya parece una broma -dijo Umi suspirando para desviar su mirada a mí, donde sonrió un tanto triste- desde que te conocí mi vida ha sido tan extraña que siento que ya nada me sorprende

Al menos eres de mente abierta… aunque teniendo a Honoka a tu lado las cosas raras jamás acaban, tienes a uno de los vampiros más antiguos como tu amante y además tienes a 2 seres híbridos si a eso le agregamos a la hija de dios… -decía Nozomi observando a Eri y Rin quienes se acercaban lentamente a nosotros, Eri estaba en su forma de zorro- supongo que me preocupe de más…

Supongo que si -sabía que algo más estaba ocurriendo- Nozomi podrías decirme ¿cómo es posible que Kotori llegara al mando de los cazadores? -le dije un tanto seria-

Luego de la muerte de Sonoda-sama ella comenzó a mover los hilos desde la oscuridad, aunque llegue muy tarde… cuando logre ingresar a los cazadores ella ya estaba a punto de llegar al liderazgo… y ahora ya lo ha logrado a base de mentiras y engaños -Nozomi apretó sus puños y observo un momento a Umi, algo en la mirada de Nozomi me inquieto- Umi-chan… cuando estuve en la agencia… tu padre era un gran hombre

Era el mejor -murmuro Eri quien había regresado a su forma humana y ahora se sentaba cerca de Nozomi y a su lado Rin quien solo ronroneaba- pero alguien le quito la vida… -algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos… me partía el alma verla llorar-

Mientras husmeaba en algunos lugares encontré esto… -Nozomi me entrego lo que parecía ser un diario, así que decidí revisarlo, pero al momento de llegar a una de las paginas el diario me fue arrebatado, Umi había leído lo mismo dejándonos frías-

Mi padre… fue asesinado por Kotori… -murmuro Umi con la voz entrecortada, sin más se aferró con fuerza a mi dejando salir todos los años de frustración- perdóname Honoka, perdón, perdón… perdón… -apreté la mandíbula al intentar calmar mis ansias, de reojo vi a Nozomi quien solo asintió y se levantó haciendo una seña a Eri y Rin que le siguieran, así dejándonos un poco de privacidad… una vez solas no pude evitar comenzar a llorar junto a mi amada Umi quien se aferraba con fuerza a mi-

-estuvimos mucho tiempo abrazadas llorando hasta que nos separamos un momento, con cuidado limpie sus lágrimas y bese su frente- Umi… yo no lo sabía, pero juro por el amor que tengo por ti, que Kotori será eliminada de este mundo, aunque eso me cueste la vida que llevamos en estos momentos

¿Que estas insinuando? -Umi estaba aún sollozando, pero me mantuvo la mirada… creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle la verdad…- Umi yo te amo tanto… que… -mordí mi labio- si alguien te hiciera daño… yo…

-no sabía cómo, pero me comencé a hiperventilar y sentir como la sangre me estaba hirviendo- Honoka que quieres decir? -lentamente mis colmillos iban apareciendo, sentía como el odio por Kotori aumentaba a la par del miedo de perder a Umi… si realmente ella muere... si ella realmente desapareciera…-

Umi te amo… -la tormenta de sentimientos en mi interior no me está haciendo pensar con claridad… solo deseo que Umi viva…- Umi… si tú mueres… ambas desapareceremos… desde que te aclare mis sentimientos…desde la primera vez que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma… por mi culpa tu vida corre peligro… si Kotori te encuentra… será el fin…

-Umi estaba completamente desconcertada, no sabía que hacer o decir, lo sabía porque su mirada estaba muy fija en la mía- por favor… deja de dar tantas vueltas…

Si tú mueres, yo moriré y Kotori tomará el control en mi cuerpo y así se convertirá en un ser que ni siquiera los dioses podrán tocar… si tu estas aquí es solo cuestión de tiempo en que nos maté a ambas -apreté la mandíbula… lo que venía a continuación seria aún más doloroso- si tú me olvidas… tu vida estará a salvo…

No… no quiero… Honoka no me hagas esto -nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, paso sus brazos por mi cuello para así besarnos… no podía negarme a sus labios… cada vez iba profundizándolo aún más, no me di cuenta cuando mis manos estaban acariciando su cintura por debajo de la ropa hasta que sentí una leve brisa por mi espalda… el momento había llegado, lentamente me iba separando dejando a Umi completamente desconcertada- no lo hagas… por favor

Lo siento… esto es para que tú puedas vivir -murmuro Hanayo acercándose a Umi quien retrocedió, pero con el dolor de mi alma la abrace para que Hanayo hiciera su trabajo-

Honoka! Nooo por favor! Se que podremos hacer algo… no me saques de tu vida…-podía sentir sus golpes tratando de liberarse y como sus lágrimas empapaban mi cuello- eres a la única a quien amo… Honoka… por favor -las lágrimas no paraban de salir desde mis ojos, el corazón me latía tan rápido que se saldría-

Lo siento Umi… -Hanayo puso su mano en la cabeza de Umi y comenzó a recitar un mantra con el cual comenzó a borrar todos los recuerdos que tenía conmigo… mi alma estaba completamente desecha, luego de eso Umi se durmió profundamente- Honoka… es momento de que tú también la olvides…

Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías darme todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos? -Hanayo me vio de mala gana y suspiro-

Quieres sufrir? -desvié mi mirada a Umi quien aun después de dormida seguía llorando- solo vas a hacerte daño, pero si así lo quieres… -con cuidado deje a Umi en el sofá y Hanayo en solo unos segundos enterró su mano en mi pecho, no pude evitar gritar de dolor al sentir como apretaba mi corazón, todos los sentimientos y recuerdos de Umi golpearon mi mente… la primera vez que nos encontramos… la primera que nos besamos… las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, la culpa me invadió por completo… soy un monstruo…- ahora comprendes que vivir junto a los humanos es doloroso? Ellos albergan tantos sentimientos…desde el odio más puro, hasta el amor que puede romper las barreras entre seres… son realmente muchas cosas

-caí al piso de golpe sintiendo como me faltaba el aire, y no podía dejar de llorar, hasta que Hanayo me ayudo a levantarme y ver como entraban Nozomi, Eri y Rin todas se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía- Eri… Nozomi y Rin… podrían jurar algo? -las tres asintieron- Umi jamás debe enterarse de que yo existí…

¿Qué demonios le hiciste? -Eri me tomo por la playera, podía sentir su molestia- para que Hanayo-sama este aquí… no puede ser… -la rubia me soltó y se acercó a Umi a quien acaricio su cabello-

Honoka-chan… ¿estás segura de esto? -Nozomi me veía un tanto seria, pero solo se limitó a observarme-

Es la única manera de protegerla de Kotori -dije sin muchas ganas- mi vida estaba ligada a la de Umi y si ella moría, yo también lo haría. Kotori intentaría cualquier cosa por asesinarme, la única manera de proteger su vida es que ella olvide todo de mí y así desaparecer el lazo que teníamos

¿Aunque la ames? -asentí triste a Rin quien se veía también seria… da miedo ver a un tigre de esa manera- si realmente la amas la hubieses protegido y no hubieses borrado sus sentimientos por ti, eres una maldita cobarde! -su fuerte gruñido me hizo temblar- te tenía más alto que cualquier otro ser de este mundo… eras la persona más genial del mundo… pero solo eres una miedosa

-con fuerza fui empujada al piso por Rin quien intento morderme el cuello- Rin detente por favor… esto es por su bien

No lo es! No es ni una maldita buena idea -nuevamente las ganas de llorar regresaban- no mereces ni siquiera derramar una lagrima

Sería mejor que te marches -vi como Hanayo veía a Rin quien se alejó de mí y luego me levanto- por favor… Hanayo-sama, nosotras nos haremos cargo de Umi desde ahora

Gracias -sin más desaparecí de aquella casa… ahora solo debía concentrar mi mente en encontrar a Kotori y acabar con ella de una maldita vez… todo es su maldita culpa… me las pagara- bien Honoka, te dejare aquí… ups… -ambas observamos donde habíamos llegado… no fue algo muy lindo-

¡Que demo… HONOKA! -Maki y Nico estaban completamente desnudas… rápidamente intente buscar a Hanayo, pero la infeliz había desaparecido…- estás muerta…

Perdóname señor… -en su brillante altar estaba Hanayo intentando bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas- he visto cosas que no debía… padre lo siento mucho -murmuraba Hanayo. Quien luego se dio cuenta que dejo a Honoka a su suerte-

 **Un poco de pena escribir el cap, pero era lo mejor para ella? ¿O quizás había otra opción?**

 **Hanayo es alguien muy especial… por no decir que es altamente peligrosa, por cierto si quieren saber porque elegí a esa diosa en particular solo búsquenla por Google y lo sabrán ajajaja**

 **Quiero agradecer a mis sexys betas por ayudarme como siempre :3 besitos para ellos**

 **Saludos:**

 **Alex Varmillion: gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia nwn siempre agradeceré eso**

 **PileMimo: 84 años y unos días ajajajaj tu espera a finalizado, ahora debes esperar unos 100 años mas**

 **Little Demons Squad: gracias por esperar nwn sé que te gustara**

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi: Eri es una cosa demasiado tierna en su forma de zorro, lo malo es que está demasiado buena en su forma humana**

 **Nicocchi17: Honoka es un imán de problemas, Anju es inocente. Ajajaj sorpresa! Era un tigre. Hanayo es alguien demasiado especial**

 **Recuerden dejar su comentario -3- así me dan más ánimos para continuar escribiendo**


End file.
